A Mad Wonderland
by KatnissAshlyn
Summary: We're all mad here. But of course, I've never been fond of mad people, no matter where I've been. And now that my Wonderland is falling apart, I am the only one who can save it, along with saving myself. But with so many memories lost and abandoned, will I be able to?
1. Before You Read

This story is inspired from the popular video game, _Alice: Madness Returns._

Just a warning:

**- This story is violent!**

This story is not for kids. There is blood, violence, and it may get a little gory. Don't say that I didn't warn you.

Another warning:

**- You may go mad. But don't be surprised. We're all mad here.**

**Enjoy the story...**


	2. Trapped

"Come now Alice, it's only a dream."

"It's not a dream... I-It's... a memory. And it makes me sick!"

He ignored me and continued on.

"Now... Focus... Wait, you're floating again. Weightless. A cypher. Relax."

I try my best, but all I see are her cards, her throne... and... and...

"F-Fire! I... I'm in hell!"

"Forget it! Abandon that memory, it's unproductive. Go... to Wonderland..."

"I can't... I'm trapped... in my past..."

I look around as I see people staring at me and yelling to one another.

"Sergent, this girl is badly burnt!"

"Call for a doctor!"

"Will she be alright?"

His voice interrupt my thoughts again.

"No Alice! Discard that dilution, forget it! Go... to Wonderland!"

I watch as the scenery changes around me again.

"I'd rather not, Doctor. My Wonderland's shattered! It's dead to me..."

"Your preference doesn't signify, girl! Now Alice, where are you?"

I see a teacup in my hands and I look up to see someone I recognized.

"I'm sailing... with a friend!" I felt relief wash over me. "Hmm... It's different somehow. Things have changed."

"Change is good. It's the first link in the chain of forgetting."

Just then, my friend's attitude changes. One eye is twitching, and the cup in his hand begins to shake.

"What's happening..." I ask slowly. "Are you mad?..."

"I'm not mad," the doctor answers.

"Rabbit..." I barely say in a whisper.

"That's not right, what's he doing there?"

"Is something wrong?" I ask again, ignoring the doctor's question.

One eye pops out from his head and blood begins to pour from his mouth. He tilts his head, keeping his one eye on me.

"S-Something wrong?..." The Rabbit's voice sounds shaky, and he almost sounds like a demon. "RATHER!"

His head pops off the rest of his body, and at first the blood spewing out is red, then it turns black. The blood splatters all over me, and I freeze with fear.

"Oh no... Not that!"

"Don't struggle Alice, let the new Wonderland emerge."

I see skulls and broken skeletal body parts, and the water around me turns black. The fire returns and the skeletal hands reach up and begin to grab me and tear me apart.

"Pollution... Corruption... I-It's killing me! Wonderland's destroyed! My mind is in ruins!"

"Forget it Alice. Block that dream. Awaken at the sound."

But the only sound I hear is my own scream as the skin of my face is torn off and the rest of the hands pull me under and into darkness.

**Leave a comment if I should continue or not. And remember, we're all mad here.**


	3. The Past is Dead

**Thanks for the reviews guys! It helps a ton! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I felt myself drowning… Deeper and deeper into the black waters, but someone's voice stopped me. It was the doctor's. This means that I'm okay… At least, in the real world…

"There Alice… Better now, aren't we?"

Better? He calls this BETTER? I snapped my eyes open and sat up, grabbing my head.

"My head's exploded and there's a steam hammer in my chest!" I almost yelled.

"Yes, well, the cost of forgetting is high," he states, and he walks over to the grandfather clock behind me. His office isn't very large, but it's full of books and papers, one with my name on it. Another therapy session gone wrong.

"My memories make me vomit!" I tell him. "What can I-"

"Remember other things!" he interrupts.

"I want to forget!" I state, and remove my hand from my head. "Who would choose to be alone, imprisoned by their broken memories?!"

"I'll set you free, Alice… Memory is a curse more often than a blessing."

"So you've said. Many times, and-"

"AND I will say again! The past must be paid for! Now… Before our next session, collect those pills from our High Street Chemist."

I sigh. This conversation was going nowhere. So I only replied, "Very well Doctor."

I stood and opened the door, and a little boy stumbled down. He was eavesdropping.

"It's my turn to forget Alice!" he says. His tone was a little too happy…

I listened to the doctor speak as I walked out the door and down the hallway.

"Now, Charlie…" the doctor said. "Your Pa was hung for killing your Ma, who beat you. Let's forget that, shall we? The past is dead Charlie…"

As I continued down the hall, the kids standing there were either talking to me or criticizing me. But I was too lost in my own mind to hear them.

"Another day, a different dream perhaps…" I thought to myself aloud as I stepped out onto the streets.

London was disgusting, with all of the men and woman looking far from beautiful or handsome. I only continued my way down the filthy muddy streets as beggars or drunks watched me. Then something small and white appeared in front of me. It was a skinny, white cat, with dim, green eyes. It meowed when it saw me.

"Hello puss!" I greeted it warmly. I had a soft spot for cats. I reached down slowly and kept talking. "Puss puss puss puss! Don't be afraid!" I called after it as it trotted away with its tail high. Curiously, I began following it down a few empty alleyways.

_It seems following furry creatures into dark holes has become a habit. _I thought to myself. _I hope it's not a vice…_

I eventually reached a large, empty alley, but the cat was nowhere in sight. As I looked around, I heard a gargling, snake-like sound behind me. I turned, and my eyes widened. There was a man behind me, but it was no ordinary man… It was a man with a cockroach-like head. I gasped. He snarled and spit as he came towards me. I begin to back up slowly, until I bump into another. And another… And another… And soon I'm surrounded.

_Oh no… This… This is really it! I'm really going to die!_

I almost scream when a hand touches my shoulder and turns me. But it's Pris, or Nurse Witless, the crazy old woman who seemed to have a liking to me. The bug men have vanished.

"My stars and garters! Alice Liddel! Slumming again, are we?"

I continued to study my surroundings as I answer.

"Nurse Witless! What luck… Twice in as many months!"

"Out on your own?" she questioned. "You look frazzled, dearie. Not doing well?"

"Not really…" I muttered.

"Come along home then and look at my pigeons. Pretty birds. Like you!"

I shook my head and finally looked at her. "I don't think so. Our last visit cost me several pounds and got me nowhere!"

That wasn't enough to convince her to leave me be, but her next sentence shocked me.

"I might recall where your mangy rabbit got to…"

**Hope you enjoyed this bizzare chapter! I'd like at least 3 comments before I continue to the next chapter. Super easy! But just remember, we're all mad here…**


End file.
